Les Nouvelles de la Dame Blanche
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Comment Florian Fortarôme crée-t-il une glace? Recueil à déguster sur une famille de glaciers.
1. La Glacéversaire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Anniversaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**La Glacéversaire**

En ce 16 janvier 1992, Florian Fortârome fêtait ses cinquante ans. Un demi-siècle d'existence. Une éternité et si peu à la fois.

Cinquante ans, c'est l'age auquel on se pose des questions sur la fin. N'est-on pas plus proche de la fin que du début de sa vie? C'est l'age auquel on regarde de plus en plus souvent derrière soi, regrettant certains faits, se glorifiant d'autres.

Florian avait une impression plutôt positive sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait toujours affirmé clairement ses positions progressistes dans un monde magique rétrograde et, pendant un temps, dominé par un mage noir dont-on-ne-peut-dire-le-nom. Il avait épousé une femme formidable qui lui avait donné deux magnifique petits garçons, devenu entre temps des hommes accompli. Peut-être même qu'un jour, Andy, le cadet, reprendrait le commerce paternel comme Florian avait suivit la trace de son père. La glace coulait dans les veines de ce jeune homme. Malgré son inexpérience, Florian voyait tout le potentiel de son fils et son goût de la découverte. Tout cela rassurait le cinquantenaire sur son avenir

A cinquante ans, la vie n'est pas finie. On regarde encore devant soi, accumulant les projets. Ce que la jeunesse n'a pu faire, faute de moyen, la cinquantaine peut le réaliser.

Le projet de Florian était un rêve de gosse. Il aimait le Quidditch. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, il l'adorait, il lui vouait un culte. Il était presqu'incapable de dire, des glaces ou du sport, lequel il préférait. C'est dire. Son rêve était de suivre des tribunes la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir plus d'un match par Coupe. Dans deux ans, il suivrait tous les matchs. Il avait d'ailleurs inventé une glace pour l'occasion. Trois boules de bases formeraient le souafle, parfumé à la cerise, et les deux cognards légèrement plus petits, parfumés à la réglisse et à la myrtille. Le tout serait saupoudré de paillettes sucrées et dorées, représentant le passage du vif d'or, avec un petit sortilège d'Allégresse pour rendre le match plus enthousiasmant, si besoin en était.

Mais aujourd'hui, Florian avait cinquante ans. C'était un événement à fêter. Et comme pour toute occasion particulière, Florian inventa une glace.

Pour cinquante ans de vie, il fallait une glace qui déborde de parfums, de couleurs et de formes. Il fallait que sa glace soit a la fois un regard du temps passé et un clin d'oeil sur son futur.

Pour le passé, il pensa au chocolat de son enfance, laiteux, moelleux comme un gâteau. Cette boule serait la base.

L'adolescence avait plus de piquant. Le poivre rose aurait convenu à merveille, mais le piquant ne décrivait pas parfaitement une décennie à Poudlard et le merveilleux de l'apprentissage magique. Le poivre devait se mélanger à un fruit mur pour transcrire la maturation de l'enfance à l'age adulte. Florian opta pour de la poire. Poire au poivre rose serait la seconde boule.

La vingtaine avait été la période bénie de sa rencontre avec Clarisse et de leur mariage. Clarisse était un rayon de miel. Sa douce peau était caramel. La troisième boule serait caramiel.

La trentaine avait vu l'éclosion de deux petits poussins au sein de leur couple. Deux poussins capricieux, parfois doux, souvent turbulents. Un agrume conviendrait bien à cette période gendarme. Du pamplemousse? Mais cet période gardait aux yeux de Florian un caractère exotique. L'ananas? Plutôt de l'ananas arrosé de pamplemousse comme quatrième boule.

La quarantaine avait été laborieuse. Aujourd'hui son affaire marchait bien, mais il avait dû y consacrer les dix années qui avaient suivit la mort d'un méchant-pas-beau-qui-aimait-pas-son-nom. Dix ans à suer sang et eau pour en arriver à sa prospérité actuel. Une glace rouge salée? Une boule de betterave vinaigrée.

Et pour le futur? Le futur s'annonçait doux, sucré, avec des petits-enfants, si Merlin veillait sur sa famille. Encore un peu de chocolat. Mais un chocolat noir, mature, assaisonné d'une pointe de menthe pour conserver la fraîcheur de ses jeunes années.

C'est ainsi, en enfilade, que la famille Fortarôme dégusta la nouvelle création de son patriarche, la « Glacéversaire ».

Et chaque 16 janvier, elle apparaît sur la carte du célèbre glacier.

* * *

_Une review donne droit à un bisou de Florian._


	2. La Nymphadora

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Tournoi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque_

_

* * *

_

**La Nymphadora**

« Deux « Quidditch » pour la trois. Une pour la cinq et une coupe « Amoureux transi » pour notre dragueur fou table deux! »

Ah, quelle brillante idée son père avait eu de créer cette glace pour la Coupe du Monde : cerise, réglisse et myrtille saupoudrées de sucre avec un soupçon d'Allégresse. Depuis qu'un blason à l'éfigie des équipes favorites était planté au sommet de chaque coupe, la clientèle ne cessait d'affluer devant la tente/salon de glaces des Fortarôme.

Andy pouvait être fier. La présentation était son idée. Il avait contribué à créer une glace! Sa première participation créative au commerce de son père. Et comme ce dernier passait tout son temps au stade, pour soutenir l'équipe irlandaise, Andy avait été promu presque-chef de glaces. Il tenait la boutique avec son frère, Bob, qui s'occupait du service, ou plutôt du _relationnel client_ comme il aimait le dire, lors des escapades de leur père.

Depuis le matin, les commandes n'avaient cessées. Il faut dire que ce mois d'août était particulièrement chaud et propice à une dégustation de glace. Le désavantage d'un temps pareil était que la glace fondait beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Andy devait renouveler ses sorts de Congélation toutes les quinze minutes. Mais il était tellement heureux de faire ses preuves en solo à seulement 20 ans que cette tâche ne lui pesait guère.

« La folle aux cheveux roses est revenue. Elle veut une glace assortie à ses cheveux », hurla son frère en direction des cuisines.

Andy se figea. La Fille-Aux-Cheveux-Roses venait tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle n'avait pas toujours les cheveux roses, mais Andy trouvait que ce surnom lui allait à merveille et il était trop timide pour lui demander son prénom. Bob n'avait pas ce problème, mais Bob trouvait cette fille bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'elle regardait souvent par dessus son épaule, comme si elle craignait pour sa sécurité. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle vérifie chaque jour que sa glace n'était pas empoisonnée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bob ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

Andy la trouvait belle. Belle comme un bouton-d'or. Avec un aspect délicat mais l'assurance de ne pas faner d'aussitôt. Belle comme l'arc-en ciel de ses cheveux.

Et chaque jour, il trouvait une composition pour émerveiller l'arc-en-ciel.

Aujourd'hui, il la voulait entièrement rose. Rose fraise, rose pêche et rose framboise arrosés d'eau de rose. Une glace assortie à ses cheveux. Andy regarda la fille déguster sa glace. Le sourire qu'il vit naître sur ses lèvres le rassura. Il avait visé juste.

Mais il était écrit que ce 21 août serait un jour extraordinaire. Une fois sa glace mangée, la Fille-Aux-Cheveux-Rose vint voir Andy-le-chef en cuisine. Elle le remercia de cette composition si _originale_. Sur le coup, Andy était tellement rouge de honte et de plaisir que les paroles de la demoiselle n'arrivèrent pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Ce fut seulement après son départ qu'Andy réalisa. Il avait créé sa première glace.

Quelques mois plus tard, Andy appris le nom de son inspiratrice. Il mit la « Nymphadora » à la carte chez les Fortarôme.

* * *

_Pour cette review-ci, recevez un bisou de Andy. Chaste, le bisou!_


	3. Chair Rouge

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vampire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque_

_

* * *

_

**Chair Rouge**

Bob avait toujours été le commercial de la famille. Il n'avait ni la passion de son père, ni le talent de son frère pour marier les parfums, pour mixer les couleurs, pour monter une coupe. Son truc à lui, c'était le merchandising. Il prénommait facilement une nouvelle glace, et ses appellations faisaient mouches. Il avait le chic pour faire entrer de nouveaux clients dans le restaurant. Il avait restauré la façade pour rendre l'endroit plus branché. Il parlait aux clients comme si de vieux amis lui rendaient enfin visite. Il avait l'art et la manière de présenter de nouvelles idées.

Aujourd'hui, il avait demandé à Florian et Andy de réfléchir sérieusement au moyen d'aborder un nouveau marché : les Vampires.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est un marché porteur? », lui demanda son père, septique.

- Hormis quelques boissons spécialisées, peu d'entreprise se sont lancées dans l'aventure par peur de la mauvaise image que le Vampire pourrait apporter à leur enseigne », rétorqua Bob. « Nous serons les premiers a proposer de l'alimentaire de plaisir et pas seulement d'utilité.

- Et tu n'as pas peur que l'image négative de cette population rejaillisse sur nous? », interrogea Andy. « Nous ne sommes pas plus a l'abri des rumeurs que nos concurrents.

- Il nous reste donc à trouver un produit mixte qui soit consommable à la fois par les Vampires et par notre clientèle habituelle en mal de sensations exotiques. Ce n'est pas moi l'expert en parfum. Rien n'empêche de mêler du sang d'agneau à une glace rouge d'aspect peu alléchant et de jouer sur un nom sanguin pour le produit. Il existe bien un cocktail moldu nommé _Bloody Mary_ et il fait fureur.

- Le _Bloody Mary_? C'est fait à base de tomate, ça. Andy, tu imagines une tomate avec l'arrière goût de fer laissé par le sang. On pourrait en faire une glace salée. Tomate-Basilic?

- L'idée de la tomate n'est pas mauvaise. Et ça masquerait la couleur. Et le goût de la tomate est suffisamment fort pour qu'une glace le prenne en dominante. Pourquoi ne pas jouer sur le côté sanglant et enrober les boules dans une pâte filo qui simulerait la chair? On pourrait même les faire manger avec des pailles « Vampires » à deux extrémités qui se planteraient dans la boules comme des dents dans un cou de jeune fille en fleur? », ajouta Andy.

- Mais il faudrait alors rendre la glace plus molle, un peu comme une granita italienne...

Bob se désintéressa de la conversation. La machine était lancée, son idée avait plu et les desingers étaient au travail pour la rendre possible. La dernière mission de Bob était de trouver un nom à cette dernière création. Le _Bloody Mary_ des moldus sonnait vraiment bien. Ces moldus étaient particulièrement doués pour trouver des noms un peu gore à leurs création.

Il pourrait peut-être trouver un jeu de mot avec la nuit, période où les vampires sont censés sortir de chez eux pour dévorer l'un ou l'autre innocent. La nuit des innocent? Nuit rouge? Rouge de nuit? Glacier rouge? Chair nocturne? Chair rouge? ...

_Chair Rouge_. C'était suffisamment explicite pour décrire le contenu de la coupe sans être explicitement vampire. Les Fortarôme venaient de s'ouvrir à un nouveau marché.

Certain le verront comme une coïncidence, d'autres comme un signe du destin. _Chair Rouge_ apparut sur la carte des Fortarôme le 24 juin 1995.

* * *

_J'offre une morsure de Bob à chaque review._


	4. Une glace pour Voldemort

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Devinette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Une glace pour Voldemort**

Florian était allongé sur le sol, exténué. La sueur collait ses vêtements à son corps. Son visage était maculé de terre et un rictus de douleur défigurait ses lèvres. Sa respiration était haletante. Il reprenait quelques forces avant que la douleur ne revienne. Et elle reviendrait, Florian en était sûr.

« Cher, très cher Florian. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu savais que c'était stupide de t'opposer à moi. »

La voix métallique du Grand-Empêcheur-De-Vivre-En-Paix perça les oreilles du maître-glacier comme l'aurait fait un ongle sur de l'ardoise. Il lui demandait pourquoi? N'était-ce pas clair?

Il prit un bouffé de l'air vicié de cette cave dans laquelle il allait certainement mourir, avant de lever péniblement les yeux vers Lord Voldemort.

« Vous représentez... tous ce que je hais! », cracha-t-il. « Comment pourrais-je laisser... mes enfants... et Clarisse... »

- A cause de cette Sang-de-Bourbe? Tu t'es opposé à moi à cause d'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe? Une voleuse de pouvoir? Et tu es près à mourir pour elle? Parce que tu vas mourir, sais-tu. ｻ

Voldemort soupira

« Tu me déçois beaucoup Florian. Après le geste que tu as fait pour les vampires qui me sont fidèles... Ils me disent le plus grand bien de tes glaces. Il parait qu'elles sont fabuleuses, Florian. Fabuleuses. J'aurais aimé manger une glace de Florian Fortarôme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Doloris_! »

Florian n'entendit pas la suite. Il ne perçut plus que la douleur. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit le cours de son monologue.

« On va donc jouer un peu, toi et moi. Si tu découvres et inventes une glace qui me fasse plaisir, je pourrais éventuellement songer à te laisser la vie sauve. Une sorte de devinette à ta mesure. Si tu n'y arrive pas, je te ferai payer de t'être placé entre Lord Voldemort et le maître baguettier. As-tu compris? », interrogea-t-il d'un voix doucereuse.

Florian opina du chef. Voldemort le fit escorter par deux mangemorts aux cuisines du manoir Malfoy où il avait installé ses quartiers. Les elfes disparurent bien vite, et Florin se mit au travail.

Le défi que Voldemort lui avait lancé était impossible à relever. Florian se demandait même si le sorcier avait déjà éprouvé le moindre plaisir gustatif dans sa vie et se persuada que non. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sauver sa peau, Florian décida de se venger de la mort qu'il sentait déjà si proche. Il prépara la glace la plus indigeste de sa carrière, le tout sucré et gras à souhait. Il camoufla sous des apparences fruitées et alléchantes, des potions aux propriétés vomitives et laxatives.

Il apporta lui-même la glace banane-pomme verte-chocolat blanc surprise qu'il avait préparée. Lucius Malfoy fit office de goûteur à sa Majesté des Ténèbres. Une fois le lord convaincu qu'il n'y avait là, rien de propre à l'empoisonner, il sortit une cuillère en argent, la plongea dans la glace et la porta à sa bouche. Florian ne fut pas surpris un instant de le voir faire une moue contrariée.

« Tu me déçois, Florian. Tu me déçois beaucoup. _Avada Kedavra. _»

Le jet de lumière verte s'abattit sur Florian dont le regard, sans surprise aucune, s'éteignit. Deux mangemorts eurent pour mission de faire disparaître le corps du maître-glacier.

Sur l'épitaphe de Florian, on aurait pu écrire : _Est à l'origine de la plus grosse épidémie de gastro-entérite qui ait jamais touché Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses acolytes_. Ce qui est une belle victoire en soi.

* * *

_Aimé, tu as? Reviewer, tu dois!_


	5. Florian

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Glace". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Florian**

Clarisse était en larme, Andy se tenait raide et Bob hurlait que tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Qu'il ne pouvait être mort. Qu'Ollivander devait se tromper, ça arrive parfois avec l'age : on croit se souvenir de choses qu'on a simplement inventé. Qu'avec le traumatisme de l'enlèvement et de la torture, le vieil homme faisait un transfert sur son père mais ce n'était pas vrai. Florian ne pouvait être mort.

« Je suis navré, madame Fortarôme. J'étais dans la cave, mais j'ai entendu distinctement le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuer votre mari. Je suis désolé. J'aurais volontiers donné ma vie qui n'aurait manqué à personne contre la sienne dont la perte vous cause tant de peine. »

Clarisse restait digne dans la douleur.

Bob éructait à qui mieux-mieux.

Ce qui étonnait Ollivander était l'attitude du cadet, Andy. Il était de glace. Quoi de plus naturel, pour un créateur de cette matière? Andy se réfugiait mentalement dans ce qui lui procurait le plus de réconfort : son travail. Et il prenait par la même occasion l'aspect de ce qui lui était si cher.

Plus qu'un père, Andy perdait son mentor et son modèle. Qui le guiderait dans ses recherches gustatives? Qui l'orienterait vers des saveurs auxquelles il n'aurait même pas pensé? Qui lui apprendrait d'anciennes techniques de malaxage magique de glace? Qui l'aiderait à perfectionner ses sortilèges?

Il ne lui restait que la boutique où il avait toujours travaillé en binôme avec son père. Mais comment pourrait-il encore travailler chez Florian Fortarôme?

« Vous ai-je raconté, jeune homme, avec quel courage votre père a défié Vous-Savez-Qui jusqu'à son dernier souffle? Il lui a même préparé une glace. Enfin, quand je dis, préparé, il l'a en fait légèrement améliorée pour empêcher le Lord de sortir du manoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », lui lança Ollivander sur le ton de la confidence.

L'allusion du maître baguettier à la dernière glace de Florian fit sortir Andy de sa torpeur.

« Une glace? Quelle glace? », demanda-t-il.

- Si je ne m'abuse, la base était banane-pomme verte et chocolat blanc. Mais je ne saurais vous dire que qu'il y avait ajouté », pouffa le vieillard.

Andy n'attendit pas la suite de l'histoire et se précipita dans les cuisines. Il en ressortit avec la glace phare de chez Andy Fortarôme : la _Florian_.

* * *

_Après ceci, une grande faim j'ai. De review, vous me nourrissez?_


	6. La Demande

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la huitième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Foyer". __Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Je m'étais promis un nouveau chapitre pour fêter le centième commentaire de cette histoire. C'est choses faite désormais grâce à Cricae. Merci à elle de m'avoir fait accéder à la très prestigieuse Bibliothèque Francophone. Place à l'histoire, toujours dans un cadre de défi._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**La Demande**

_Clap, clap, clap._

Depuis une heure, Andy faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il était très tendu. Il essayait de se convaincre que sa nervosité était liée à l'orage qui grondait au dehors, au sortilège de congélation qu'il avait médiocrement appliqué le matin même à son stock de glace qui s'était métamorphosé en une énorme flaque collante et pâteuse quelques heures plus tard ou à ce client qui avait osé lui suggérer que ses créations n'étaient plus ce qu'étaient celles de son père. Le goujat!, pensa Andy pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes.

Et pour couronner le tout, Pénélope avait du retard. Oh, pas grand chose, juste cinq petites minutes. Seulement, ce soir, Andy n'avait pas invité sa patience au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé à sa demoiselle. Ce soir était important! Il s'y préparait depuis des jours déjà.

Si on lui avait dit que toute cette préparation le rendait particulièrement nerveux, il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Son frère Ben avait d'ailleurs fait les frais de sa mauvaise foi en le charriant sur les causes de son anxiété; il avait été collé au nettoyage de la glace fondue. Tâche qu'il avait terminé juste avant qu'Andy ne commence à tourner en rond dans sa propre cuisine.

Il avait déjà dressé la table, placé des roses dans un vase, suivi scrupuleusement tous les conseils de sa mère et avait revêtu sa plus belle robe. Et maintenant, il se sentait minable dans le satin, les ongles rongés à sang et les mains tremblantes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son premier rendez-vous avec Pénélope, se raisonna-t-il, loin s'en fallait. Il fréquentait la jeune fille depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Depuis qu'elle s'était assise, en larmes, au comptoir du glacier, après sa dernière rupture. Larguée, parce qu'elle avait soutenu la personne qu'elle aimait jusqu'à des extrémités qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné, elle était devenue la victime de sa propre gentillesse.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, seule, pleurant tout son saoul, il avait tenté de la réconforter, assez piteusement, il fallait le dire. Mais elle avait sourit, et même rit à ses pitoyables tentatives. Elle avait fini par sécher ses yeux et était revenue régulièrement le voir, autant pour ses glaces que pour lui. Après plusieurs semaines, il avait trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir. Elle avait accepté.

Depuis, il sortait officiellement avec Mademoiselle Pénélope Deauclair. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Il savait seulement qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement, qu'il aurait donné ses deux bras et ses deux jambes pour l'empêcher de pleurer et qu'un baiser de ses lèvres l'emmenait au paradis.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, il s'était décidé à lui demander sa main. Il voulait, avec elle, fonder un foyer, faire des enfants, suivre un chemin si pas rangé, du moins réconfortant.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, il n'avait pas créé de glace pour elle. Cela aurait eu un goût de banalité. Des glaces, sorbets, granités, il lui en créait toutes les semaines. Pour cette occasion spéciale, il avait besoin de saveurs particulières. Et une fois encore, c'était sa mère, spécialiste féminine, qui s'était portée à son secours. Elle lui avait conté la demande que Florian lui avait faite. Il avait dissimulé une bague glacée dans une préparation passionnée et aphrodisiaque, mélangeant allègrement le chocolat, le gingembre, la cannelle, la girofle, le champagne avec une fleur de capucine en décoration. Il avait une confiance aussi grande que posthume en son père, et si celui-ci avait réussi à faire dire « oui » à Clarisse, il devait en faire autant avec Pénélope.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Trois coups brefs et précis frappé sur la porte en chêne de l'entrée.

Elle était là.

Il était prêt.

* * *

_Je me suis fortement inspiré de la fic _Perfect Prefet _de _Owlie Wood_ pour dresser le portrait de Pénélope. Si elle passe un jour par ici, j'espère qu'elle la reconnaîtra._

_Vous avez aimé ce défi? J'aimerai vos commentaires!_


End file.
